According to many current approaches to electronic commerce (e-commerce), a customer may register with a vendor (such as an online retailer) to receive emails that provide information about products that are offered for sale by the vendor. The emails may include hyperlinks that direct the user to web pages on the vendor's web site. At the web site, the customer may obtain additional information about the products or purchase the products described in the emails.
If the customer originally received an email in a dedicated email application such as Microsoft Outlook, a different application (such as a web browser) must be used in order to view the web pages on the vendor's web site. Further, to purchase a product from the vendor's web site, customers are frequently required to enter payment information such as credit card information. Due to this switch to a different application and the entry of credit card information, the process of purchasing a product from the vendor becomes inconvenient and time-consuming.
Further, when non-profit organizations conduct email marketing campaigns, the donation process may be similar to that described above, and may be fraught with similar problems. Therefore, more streamlined and convenient approaches to e-commerce would be advantageous.